Junto al lago
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Mythos y Rue regresan a Kinkan después de muchos años, su destino es una pequeña casa junto al lago, en donde se encontraran con sus viejos amigos. ¿Qué han hecho durante estos años nuestras dos parejas protagonistas?


Sumarry: Mythos y Rue regresan a Kinkan después de muchos años, su destino es una pequeña casa junto al lago, en donde se encontraran con sus viejos amigos. ¿Qué han hecho durante estos años nuestras dos parejas protagonistas?

**Junto al Lago**

"¡Pero su majestad!"

Exclamo el consejero al joven rey que con sumo cuidado ponía al pie de una hoja el sello real.

"Siegfried, es hora de partir" Anuncio la mujer trigueña que entro a la habitación sin tocar, había sustituido sus acostumbrados vestidos largos por uno corto que dejaba ver sus piernas.

"Alteza" El hombre barbudo se inclinó ante tener al a reina frente a él.

Su respetuosa formalidad cambio cuando que ella le ofrecía una caja dorada con el emblema real de los cisnes en la tapa.

"Enserio piensa ir su majestad, la última vez lo perdimos mucho tiempo" exclamaba histérico.

"Calma consejero que solo serán un par de días, tengo muchos deseos de ver a mis amigos de Kinkan" Dijo el peli plata mientras habría la caja usando como llave su anillo.

El interior la caja rectangular era completamente acolchado en un hermoso color rojo.

El consejero se halaba las barbas al ver que las majestades se despojaban de sus coronas para ubicarlas en la caja, una junto a la otra, cerrar la caja, meterla a una de las gavetas en la oficina y cerrar con la misma llave de la caja la gaveta.

"No tienes que hacer un escándalo, el rey ocupa descanso y Kinkan será el mejor lugar" Dijo Rue mirando con los ojos del curvo al pobre consejero que no se atrevía a decir nada.

"Rue" Pidió él con calma "No dejes a la sangre de cuervo…"

"Lo sé, perdóname"

El consejero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos, se dejaron indicaciones para el resto de la semana y abandonaron el castillo.

Observaba orgullosa el pastel, sabia de antemano que no estaba quemado y había logrado poner el betún y las fresas de la manera correcta, se veía como los pasteles de las vitrinas en las tiendas de dulces.

"Veo que no quemaste la cocina" Dijo él, entrando a la dicha con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Solo fueron dos veces y cuando estaba aprendiendo a cocinar!" Contesto inflando las mejillas.

"¿Enserio? entonces ¿por qué recuerdo como quince?"

"Ok tal vez fueron más, pro ya no pasara, ahora soy buena" Sus reclamos bajaron de voz y a la misma que deja de hacer muecas "Gracias a Ebine-san que me enseñó a cocinar como buena ama de casa"

La ida aun la sonrojaba a pesar de que ahora no solo la gran prima donna de Kinkan sino un gran ama de casa, querida por casi todos en el pueblo, y por "casi" excluía solamente a aquellos que no la conocían o dejaban de intermedio sus celos al ser la esposa del gran coreógrafo Fakir.

"Y se lo agradezco, no sé cuánto habría podido resistir mi estómago antes de morir por envenenamiento"

"Malo" volvo a inflar los cachetes.

A pesar de lo que decía él se encontraba parado detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura recargando su barbilla en su hombro embriagándose con el olor natural de ella, un olor que tanto amaba.

El llamado a la puerta detuvo su jugueteo.

"yo abro" dijo una vocecilla que se escuchó bajar desde el segundo piso.

"¿Por qué tan servicial? ¿Esperas a alguien?" Pregunto Fakir asomándose al recibidor.

De largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, lo miro mientras hacía nudo sus manos buscando una excusa.

"Hoy tendremos visita así que cancélale a ese mocoso" Dijo mientras él mismo abría la puerta.

"¿visitas?" Pregunto sorprendida "i-san o el abuelo Charon?" Pregunto sabía que ellos la invitarían a salir a jugar con su amigo Gilbert, el hijo del lutier del pueblo.

Pero la respuesta llego sola, aquel que aguardaba del otro lado de la lámina de madera era un hombre de la misma edad de su padre, cabellos plateados y granes ojos grises, junto a él una mujer de ondulados cabellos negros y brillantes ojos carmín, eran hermosos.

"Mythos! Amigo cuanto tiempo, los años no te hacen fe."

"Lo mismo digo" Contesto dándole un abrazo

"Krahen"

"Fakir"

"¿No pensaran pelear?"

"Tranquila mi amor que solo es para no perder la costumbre."

"Entren, Ahiru está en la cocina."

"Pero como te atreves a convertir a una prima donna en ama de casa, deberías de poner a alguien que haga esas cosas" Quejo Rue cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo mismo que su cónyuge veía.

Una encantadora niña de seis años que parecía estarlos examinando mientras escondía sus manitas en las bolsas delanteras del mandilito blanco de su vestido color amarillo.

"Ojos azules y cabello negro, tú debes de ser la hija de Fakir y Ahiru" Dijo Mythos bajando a la estatura de la niña que solo asintió.

"Fakir ¿Quién era?" Pregunto la pelirroja asomándose al pasillo.

"¡Rue-chan!"

"¡Ahiru!"

Ambas avanzaron por el pasillo para saludarse, la riña entre las do prima donnas había acabado y los sentimientos e Ahiru no habían cambiado considerándola su mejor amiga y los de Rue perduraban sobre los que Krahen había tenido alguna vez hacia la patita y princess tutu.

"Veo que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo desde que nos graduamos"

Tras el final de Drosselmeyer Fakir se había centrado en terminar la historia y lo había logrado apenas tras un par de meses, después su obsesión había sido darle una forma humana a Ahiru, para eso había tenido que luchar con el tintero durante un largo y frustrante año, lo había logrado gracias Rue y Mythos que los habían estado apoyando.

Tras aquello ella había ingresado de nuevo a la academia de ballet y tras la graduación, Mythos y Rue se habían marchado a su reino así como Fakir solo había ocupado un par de días para ofrecerle perpetuar su promesa de amor.

"Fakir compro esta casa con los primeros pagos por ser coreógrafo" Explicaba Ahiru que llegaba con el té y la tarta a la hogareña sala de estar.

"Me alegro de su felicidad" Mythos veía con cariño a la pequeña que esperaba con ansia la porción de tarta que le correspondía.

"Entonces deberé de pedirte que me felicites una vez más"

Dijo Fakir que hacía apenas un par de minutos haba dejado la sala objetando que haba algo que quería mostrarles. Los ojos de Rue y Mythos brillaron encantados.

"¿Puedo?" Pregunto la trigueña y Fakir asintió dejándole aquel bultito envuelto en una manta color agua.

"Es igual a Ahiru" Dijo con cariño al ver aquel bebe de tez clara cabellos rojos y ojos azules que la miraban curioso.

"Su nombre es Midas" Dijo Ahiru

"Ruth y Midas, son nombres hermosos" Observo Mythos

"¿Qué querías decirme Rue-chan? ¿Acaso tienes problemas con Mythos? – Pregunto alarmada.

Las dos mujeres estaban en la cocina, Fakir había llevado a su oficina a Mythos bajo la iniciativa de mostrarle sus coreografías y la pequeña Ruth jugaba frente al a ventana de la cocina con su amigo que había llegado hacia unos momentos.

"¡Yo debería de ser la que diga eso! De de tener algo mal para casarse y tener hijos contigo"

"¿Entonces qué ocurre?"

"Ahiru ¿Cómo es ser madre?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Yo tengo tiempo pensándolo Ahiru y luego venimos aquí y tú tienes dos hermosos hijos"

"Es algo hermoso, a pesar de que durante las noches hay que despertarse varias veces y Fakir a veces se pone de malas porque él bebe llora mucho y estas siempre preocupado porque no sabes la razón del llanto y al final solo es un gas" Aleteaba conmocionada "Peor aun así siempre está la felicidad de saber que esa personita es el fruto de tu amor y que siempre estará allí para regalarte una sonrisa y tú para apoyarlo y mostrarle lo hermoso del mundo al que lo has traído…pero Rue-chan ¿tú realmente deseas tener un hijo?

"Eso es lo que te digo es solo que tengo miedo tengo la sangre del cuervo…"

"Mythos también, y nunca a sido un problema desde que la historia se terminó, Fakir me la dejo ver y se aseguró de que eso no significara una amenaza a su felicidad, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo también estoy aquí"

Rue derramaba gruesas lágrimas.

"Ahiru, tu Fakir han hecho tanto por Mythos y por mí a pesar de lo que yo…"

"Tú eres mi amiga, siempre lo has sido sin importar tu sangre de cuervo"

"Ahiru gracias muchas gracias" Se abrazó a ella. Agradecía mil veces aquella atolondrada e inocente amiga.

La luna menguante brillaba en el cielo rodeada de estrellas.

-Gracias por recibirnos esta semana Fakir."

"No te preocupe ha sigo magnífico."

"Vengan de nuevo" Invitó Ahiru.

"Nosotros también los esperamos en el castillo" Mythos asintió y miro a Rue "Sé que es triste pero despídete Rue."

"Gracia Ahiru, esta semana me has sido la mejor compañía"

"Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. ¡Oh! Y ¡gracias por las recetas que me has enseñado!

Mythos y Fakir se miraban sin entender nada

"¿Sabes que ha pasado entre ellas?" Pregunto el peli palta.

"Quien sabe"

"La próxima vez ¿vendan en el carro jalado por cisnes? ¡Yo quiero verlo!" Exclamo Ruth dejándole un ramo de flores silvestres a Rue.

"Pasearemos juntas con Midas" Respondió la trigueña

Se les vio marcharse en el carruaje blanco tirado por corceles del mismo color

"Que te traías tú con Krahen?" Pregunto Fakir después de haber acostado a su hija

"Solo platica de chicas, y ¡no le digas Krahen!"

"Aja" Fakir la miraba pidiéndole una respuesta pero Ahiru se dio la vuelta

"Prometí no decir nada. Pero probablemente pronto sepamos algo agradable" Para decir lo último regreso a la vista a Fakir y después fue a su habitación invitando con la mirada al trigueño a seguirla.

Hola Fakir y Ahiru gracias por su última carta para nosotros es una gran dicha el que no dejen saber cómo están Ruth y Dimas. Por cierto Nana ha dicho que si le ofreces a Dimas un pequeño trozo de manzana* probablemente deje de morder a Fakir por la ansiedad de sus primeros dientecillos.

Hablándoles ya de cosas pequeñas hay un noticia que deseo darles – a pesar de que Rue e ha pedido que calle hasta que vengan a visitarnos- y que me tiene sumamente feliz.

¡Pronto seré padre! Así es pronto habrá un nuevo príncipe, al parecer cuando fuimos a vitarlos hace un mes atrás Rue no estaba segura sobre su estado pero ahora su barriguita y lo médicos no han confirmado tres meses, y a pesar de la premuera hemos hablado ya del nombre que llevará y hemos elegido Anka si es niña y Vormund si fuese niño. El primero significa pato y el segundo caballero.

Espero tenerlos pronto en el castillo para recibir de viva voz sus felicitaciones por lo que tras dos días de enviada esta carta en calidad de urgente enviare un carruaje a buscarlos.

*Sobre la manzana, pues solían hacerlo con mi hermana al parecer como es una fruta relativante suave y fría les va bien a los bebes para la ansiedad o dolor por los primeros dientes.

Bueno espero que les gustara este fic que es un tanto... tutifruti y más centrado en Rue a decir verdad.


End file.
